There has been disclosed a related-art technology in which, a first printer is configured to establish wireless connection with an access point and to store therein a network wireless setting for establishing wireless connection with the access point and, upon receiving broadcast transmission of device specifying data from a second printer, the first printer displays information (i.e., a MAC address and a device type name) of the second printer in the data. When the information of the second printer is selected by a user, the first printer transmits the network wireless setting to the second printer by using an ad hoc wireless setting.